


Clearing the Pipes

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neighbors, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Initially, Arthur had insisted on watching Alfred to make sure his kitchen didn’t wind up underwater, but the work itself was terribly mundane, and the fact that Alfred’s t-shirt kept riding up became much more of a distraction."





	Clearing the Pipes

Arthur knew it was wrong to lust after his neighbor, but it hadn’t been intentional, really. His kitchen sink was leaking, and when he’d tried to see what the problem was, he’d gotten thoroughly soaked. When he’d gone into the backyard to curse up a storm, Alfred had spotted him and made a sarcastic remark about proper shower usage. After Arthur had thoroughly chewed Alfred out, he’d explained what really happened. Alfred offered to fix the problem for free, and to help pay for the plumber if he just made the situation worse.

Which was how Arthur ended up in his current predicament.

Initially, Arthur had insisted on watching Alfred to make sure his kitchen didn’t wind up underwater, but the work itself was terribly mundane, and the fact that Alfred’s t-shirt kept riding up became much more of a distraction.

Every time Alfred reached for something, his shirt rode up just enough to give a hint of hips and abs, leaving Arthur’s imagination to fill in the rest. Unfortunately for him, he had a very vivid and creative imagination, which was conjuring images of what was under that shirt and what was under those jeans. When he thought about Alfred’s hips, he wondered how they’d feel slapping against his.

Then Alfred came out from under the sink long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it to the side, muttering to himself about the heat, and then disappeared again. However, the move left his chest and abs fully exposed. Fully exposed and glistening with sweat.

Arthur had to clutch at both his heart and the doorframe to steady himself as the real thing blew away anything his imagination had come up with. He had to fight the painful desire to run over and get down on his knees to lick up the sweat on those abs.

His mind continued to torture him with various scenarios of debauching Alfred and Alfred debauching him, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to quiet his moan as he thought of Alfred shoving him over his kitchen table and calling him all sorts of filthy things while he fucked him.

He was so swept up in his fantasy that he barely noticed when Alfred emerged and stoop up, grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe at his face.

“There, I think that should do it… Uh…you okay?”

Arthur blinked, snapping out of his daze. He wondered how glazed he’d looked, and he wondered if he was just dreaming that drool was dripping off his chin. He wiped his mouth and found, to his horror, that he had definitely been drooling.

“Uh…” It was all he could say, but he still felt so dizzy that he couldn’t flee as he wanted. He just stood there, staring at Alfred with a painfully hard erection and the knowledge that he’d been caught lusting after Alfred. He wondered if he could move now and send for his things later.

“You…need help taking care of that, too?”

Alfred gestured towards his crotch, but Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off Alfred to check if his erection was tenting his trousers. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He stood frozen as Alfred approached.

“I’m good at clearing these pipes, too,” Alfred said as he reached out to rub Arthur’s cock through his trousers.

It was perhaps the least sexy thing he’d ever heard, but he was too distracted by the friction of his trousers rubbing against his cock. “Oh god, _please_.”

He was quickly turned around and shoved against the wall, and Alfred worked his trousers open to reach into his briefs and pull out his cock. Alfred whistled in appreciation as his cock was freed, and Arthur still had enough sanity about him to blush as he panted against the wall.

He heard Alfred spit into his hand, and though he was about to complain that saliva was not a proper lubricant, he was cut off by Alfred’s calloused hand stroking his cock, and he forgot to be upset as he moaned shamelessly and bucked into Alfred’s hand.

“So how long has this been going on?” 

Alfred’s husky voice was near his ear, making Arthur moan again. He braced himself against the wall as Alfred starting grinding against his ass. He licked his lips, as what was grinding against him behind those jeans felt almost as marvelous as the hand around his cock.

“Gotta admit, I’ve thought about us fucking before. I didn’t mean to, but I saw you naked in your room once. I had masturbation material for weeks.”

Arthur panted, but he managed to wet his mouth enough to respond. “Pervert.”

“Ha ha, guess I am, but you’re the one who got turned on watching me fix your pipes.” He increased his pace, and Arthur whimpered. “You’re the one against a wall letting me hump you and give you a handjob. Sounds like you’re the filthy pervert.”

He couldn’t argue with that, especially not when he came in Alfred’s hand immediately after. He continuing bucking into Alfred’s hand until he was completely spent. Alfred’s arm around his waist kept him from slipping to the floor, and he let out a content sigh.

The spell was broken when he became aware that Alfred was still very hard. He palmed at Alfred’s jeans, drawing a delightful groan from Alfred.

“What are you going to do about this?”

Alfred grinned back at him, his eyes dark. “Dunno. Think I’ll need help with this one.”

“I believe I have the right tools for the job.” He couldn’t believe he was playing along with this ridiculous flirting, but honestly, anything to get Alfred to fuck him again.

He was lifted easily into Alfred’s arms and pulled into their first searing kiss, and Alfred stumbled over to the settee in the other room. Just before they fell over onto it, Alfred pulled away to give him a mischievous smile.

“Let’s see if we can get the other neighbors to call in a noise complaint.”

In the end, they did just that.


End file.
